Always
by Merton Lynn
Summary: Randy's funnerale and Karen has a secret please R/R


TAPE  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
Karen Kolcheck answered the door. Standing there was Martha Meeks in tears.  
  
"Martha god what happened?"  
  
"Its Randy..." she managed to choke.  
  
"What..what is it?"  
  
"He's..he's, he's dead. He was killed at Windsor..."  
  
"What..." Karen felt the tears forming in her green eyes.   
  
"I know..listen...I..I came to tell you that..that his funneral.." she broke in tears at that word. "His..funeral is...tomorrow..and I need to...give this to you..from him." Martha handed Karen a video tape. "I gotta go..." Martha quickly left to her car driving off. Karen was at shock at what happened. The tears rolled down her cheeks. She walked into the house and to her living room. She looked the tape over in her hands. The lable writen in Randy's hand-writing said 'Karen' she popped the tape into her VCR.  
  
For a few seconds there was snow then his image appeared.  
  
"Karen-BLEP-" he dissapeared for a split second then came back on. "Karen.-BLEP-" happened again. A few more seconds of snow then him again. "Hey. I've started and stopped this tape a million times. I don't know how to do this. If you got this tape it means that I'm...gone. I'm sure Mom or Martha gave it to you. There are so many things i didn't get a chance to do. I guess I took life for granted. I thought that if I lived through Billy and Stu I could live through anything. Appenetly I was wrong. I couldn't leave without telling you goodbye." More tears were fall down her face. She wanted to stop the tape but she couldn't move. "What else can I say? You were my world. I know I didn't show it and it seemed like a big joke but you were. I hope that you cared for me. Even though i'm gone I want you to be happy. Find someone else. I know that you'll find someone else. Someone who'll care for you like I did. Goodbye CK. I'll be watching you." more snow and it ended.   
  
She couldn't believe what she just saw. She knew that Randy had a caring side but she didn't know it was like this. He very rearly opened up to anybody and now he did on this tape. Knowing he was gonna die. She didn't fight back the tears anymore.   
  
"Why?" she said outloud to no one. She held her 6 month pregant stomach. She hadn't been able to tell him she was having a baby. Now it was too late. "Why didn't I tell him? He should've known. Maybe if he did he would've came back and still be alive..." she sat on the couch and cried herself to sleep.  
  
***  
(next day at funneral)  
  
Karen stayed after the funneral looking at Randy's tombstone.   
  
"You okay?" she turned to see Sidney Prescott.  
  
"No...Its my fault..."  
  
"Its not you fault Karen. Its Billy's fault Mrs. Loomis' fault. Not yours," she placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"If I had told him about this baby he would've came home..."  
  
"Karen-"  
  
"Can I just be alone for a while?"  
  
"Sure..I'll be with Martha,"  
  
"Okay," Karen turned back to the stone. A few seconds later she felt a tap on her shoulder.   
  
"I want to be alone,"  
  
~"Really?"~ the sound of the voice brought tears to her eyes. ~"Turn around CK"~ she turned to see Randy infront of her.  
  
"No..you're dead...."  
  
~ "Yeah I am..but Karen I came to tell you I know about the baby,"~  
  
"You do?"  
  
~"I told you I'd be watching,"~  
  
"Randy..I can't let her grow up with out you.."~  
  
~"She own't. I'll always be with both of you,"~ he touched her cheek removing a tear. ~"I've gotta go."~  
  
"No!"  
  
~"I'll always be here. If you need me I'll be here okay?"~ he was trying to hold back tears to be strong for her. ~"I'll always be watching always."~ he kissed her for one last time. ~"Bye Karen"~  
  
"Randy..no..don't.." he faded away. "Please come back..."   
  
"Karen?"  
  
"Yeah Martha?"  
  
"Do you need a ride home?"  
  
"Yeah.."   
  
"I really wish he was here for you and Jamie,"  
  
"Me too..."  
  
"I can't stand to be at my house right now...there's too much of him.. can I stay at your place? We can cry together, start to let go,"  
  
"Sure. I need some company," she walked off with Martha to the car.  
  
~"I'll always be with you. Always,"~ 


End file.
